


Last Person On Earth

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie tries to flirt. Big surprise there.Oneshot/drabble





	Last Person On Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/427904) by hailbailhero. 



"Hey."

Eddie Kaspbrak glanced at his best friend. The two of them were laying in a field--the Barrens, specifically, but it was just the two of them. None of their other friends, not right now. Their legs were tangled together, and before they'd been just talking and watching the clouds, with Richie smoking a little. Now the sun was setting though. They'd have to head back soon. 

Eddie didn't want to go back. 

"Yeah?" 

Richie turned his head to look at him now. He was grinning at him easily, eyes crinkled. "If I was the last person on earth would you date me?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Rich, if you were the last person on earth I'd be dead."

"...oh. Oh yeah."

But Eddie turned so Richie couldn't see his blush. 


End file.
